Ami's Final Battle
by Ya Soshla S Uma
Summary: Usagi doesn't care much about school. What will finally make her study? Oneshot. AUish.Slight ZoiKun.Char death.


A/N: This was originally a piece I wrote for ELA class one day..

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

"Usagi-chan! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Usagi jolted awake in a panic.

"Aahh!" she screamed,"I'm late!!"

She put on her uniform, did her blond hair into her trademark odangos, and ran downthe stairs, subsequently falling down halfway. Her parents just sighed, this was just part of the morning routine.

"Bye Okasan, bye Otosan!" Usagi called out breathlessly, grabbing her bag, "No time to eat!"

"Bye sweetie," they replied in unison.

Usagi ran out of the house and into the street. She ran all way to school. When she arrived to class, her classmates were seated; the sensei was in the process of passing something out.

"Late again are we, Tsukino-san?" Reprimanded the sensei.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gome-"

"Detention after school. Go to your seat."

Usagi went to desk . She looked at the sheet of paper placed on the desk.

"A test!!!" She exclaimed," Nooooo!!!!"

"No talking during the test!" Shouted the sensei.

At lunch, Usagi went to the cafeteria with her friends.

"This is so unfair!" She exclaimed shrilly,"Sensei never said we had a test today!"

Her friends sighed. This happened everyday they had a test.

"If you did not spend all your time with your boyfriend and studied more," explained Ami, who spent all her time studying, "then you would be prepared for all your tests."

"That's not true!" Argued Zoisite, another one of Usagi's friends, "I spend all my free time with Kunzite-sama , and my grades have improved!"

"That's 'cuz you're boyfriend's a genius!" Wailed Usagi, "And he's a lot nicer. Mamo-chan said that studying was my responsibility."

Usagi slumped in her chair. She had no idea how to improve her grades, despite the many suggestions she got from her friends. Then she brightened up. She just a brilliant idea.

"I'll go get something to eat!" She yelled.

Her friends watched her run to where the food was being sold, her odango hair flying in the wind.(She was running that fast!)

"Ne," said Ami, "Maybe Kunzite-san could help her study. I could not possibly find the time to do it myself."

"Help who study," Demanded a strangely ominous deep voice.

A tall teenager, with long silver hair and wearing a cape, had approached their table.

"Kunzite-sama!" Squealed Zoisite.

He jumped up and proceeded to glomp the cape-clad boy.

"We were thinking that you could help Usagi study; Maybe tutor," Explained Ami.

Kunzite seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, then he glanced down at the short, blond teen who was still clinging onto him.

"Zoi-chan," said Kunzite in an exasperated voice,"I love you very much, but can you please get off me?"

"No," replied Zoisite, "Who then started to play with his beloved's flowing hair.

Kunzite sighed deeply.

"I guess I could tutor her," he said hesitantly.

"I'm back!" hollered Usagi in a sing-song voice.

Her friends looked at the mountain of food Usagi had brought back. They all sighed and shook their heads sadly.

"You know," said Ami, toying with her short blue hair, "Eating like that will not help your figure."

"But Ami-chan, I'm so hungry!" Usagi wailed once more.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kunzy-sama said he'd tutor you!" Exclaimed Zoisite, who was still attached to his boyfriend.

Kunzite flinched upon hearing his nickname uttered in public.

"But I don't wanna be tutored!" Whined the blond girl,"I wanna read my Sailor V mangas!"

"Mamoru-san will be very displeased if you fail another test," Warned Ami.

"You think so?" Whispered Usagi.

"I'm certain of it."

The bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. Only then, did Zoisite detach himself from the silver haired boy, as they went to teir classes.

After school, when she was through with her detention, Usagi went to the nearby arcade. There was a new Sailor V video game she had to try. She was about halfway there when her phone started to ring.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered, " Ami-chan!"

"Usagi-chan! I sense an evil presence at the school! We should go see what is happening."

"I'm on my way!"

Usagi ran to the school as fast as she could. She went inside and searched for the source of evil. She then heard screams coming from her math classroom.

"Time to transform!" she declared, " Moon prism power make up!"

Usagi transformed into her sailor fuku. She ran into the classroom. Ami was there and she had allready transformed into Sailor Mercury.

Usagi looked around and saw Queen Beryl. She gasped.

'What was she doing here? Usually she sent her evil minions after them.'

Queen Beryl had not noticed her yet and was speaking to Ami.

"I am sick of my underlings failing to destroy you." Beryl ranted, "This time, I shall do it myself. Then nothing will stand in my way! Planet Earth shall be MINE!!!"

Sailor Moon decided it was time to make herself known.

" For love and justice," she shouted, "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish

you!"

Ami noticed that Queen Beryl was distracted by Usagi's speech and attacked.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Queen Beryl skillfully absorbed the attack and sent it back to the Sailor Senshi with even more power.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Ami.

"Nooo!" Screamed Usagi.

Ami fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl teleported back to the dark kingdom, satisfied that she had gotten rid of one Sailor Senshi.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried, "Why?"

"Usagi-chan," whispered Ami in a weak voice, "promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Please study, I want you to have a good future."

Ami then desintegrated into a pile blue ashes. As Usagi wept for her fallen friend, she vowed to get good grades, for Ami's sake.

The End

A/N For those who don't know, here are the translations for the Japanese words I used:

Odango: Japanese dumpling

Okasan: Mother

Otosan: Father

Gomenesai: Sorry

Sensei: Teacher

San: Equivelent of 'Ms' or 'Mr'

Chan: Displays familiarity, a friend.

Sama: Respectful. Can be translated to 'Lord' or 'Master'.

Ne: Hey

Moshi moshi: 'Hello', on the phone.

Senshi: Soldier, warrior. (You should know this.)


End file.
